We're Here!
"We're Here!" is the very first animated videos of Novi Stars to have been uploaded online. Plot ''Alie and the other girls try out their computer video device to leave a message for the earthlings but find it difficult when they keep getting distracted and can't focus. '' Summary The video begins as Alie manages to get the Orbit Cam working so that she and the others can introduce themselves to everybody on earth. Both Mae and Ari butt-in while Alie tries to greet the viewers and introduces herself. After shoving Ari out of the way, Mae talks about the hundreds of things she wants to do and try out until Alie manages to stop her and point out that they have a long time to do all of of these things, so she should wait and resume their main goal during this message. While the other two are distracted, Ari uses this moment to discuss her personal goal: kissing a cute earth boy! Alie mentions the difficulty considering Ari's bubble, a factor annoying Ari greatly before she clears it. Mae resumes speaking about her plans when she knocks down the video and Molecule licks the lens, causing it to get covered in drool. Mae wipes it off, then comments on how gross it is then Una comes in to ask them if they have seen her "puff", which has gone missing, only to find Molecule holding it and floating around. After Una gets the "puff" from Molecule she explains that earth girls use it to make themselves look "Gorgeous". Just as she goes to use it, Mae asks if she knows how to, but Una claims she does. Though the others seem doubtful. When Una is finished using the "puff" she comments on how hot she looks, she then introduces herself, and explains her plans to update Earth's fashion trends. Alie asks for an item, then corrects herself when she realizes she spoke in Novi language. Ari uses her gum bubbles to move it to Alie, then questions why they are staring at her. She remembers that she can't do this in front of humans and drops it, using her hands to give it to Alie instead. Alie takes the moment to comment that she wants to meet celebrities, then they begin to discuss Justin Bieber when Alie realizes they have to get going. She's very excited and they can't wait to see how fun Earth is. Quotes *Alie: "Hmmm....is this on? I can't see myself. Oh! alright I think I got it. Okay, come on you guys I-I got the Orbit Cam working. Hi earth girls! we're so excited to be here doing our first video diary. I'm Alie-" *Mae: "I'm Mae T-Tallick-" *Ari: "And I'm Ari Roma-" *Una: "Has anyone seen my puff?" ----- Trivia *On the backside of the Magazine is a picture of the Novi Stars *As Alie asks for the magazine, Una's face makeup has gone missing. *Before she turned to face Alie, Una's face reflection should have been visible in the mirror. Category:Webisodes Category:Vlog Entries